


Flor de Adenium

by CaoPeiPei



Category: CountryHumans, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Russia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaoPeiPei/pseuds/CaoPeiPei
Summary: Uma imagem vívida apareceu para mim na salvação, que eu nunca esqueceria. Deixe-me ser cego, deixe-me não ver. Mas posso ver claramente o seu rosto, os seus olhos, o seu sorriso, a sua figura. É como se eu tivesse uma visão. Graças a Allah por enviá-lo para mim.
Relationships: Russia / síria
Kudos: 3





	Flor de Adenium

Os dias de verão foram muito quentes e sufocantes este ano. Não houve chuva por algum tempo. O tempo não estava estável, mas a maioria dos dias estava seca, com um céu limpo e sem vento. Os mesmos dias estavam cheios de poeira e areia. Floresciacia, diluindo ou com uma variedade de doces ou fracos. No território próximo à Península Arábica, o tempo estava ainda mais difícil. Havia um abrasador abrasivo insuportável, o vento era raro e transportava areia das planícies do deserto com ele. Uma parte oriental da Síria era mais desolada, cheia de cumes e montes. Não há chuva na chuva, elas eram tão raras que eram muito difíceis. Havia pouca vegetação, na maior parte era um pequeno arbusto, quase não havia árvores. A maioria das plantas que ainda estavam lá, eram exatamente deserto, prontas para um clima tão severo.

  
Rússia examina com atenção a cidade ao longo da qual caminhava. Ela estava meio arruinada, apenas se afastando das batalhas que acabou de atravessar apenas recentemente nesse território. Como casas estavam longe de estar completas, em alguns lugares faltavam telhados ou paredes. Algumas casas foram quase completamente destruídas, exceto sua base e uma ou duas paredes. E não há grandes quantidades de telhados, como uma sombra do que aconteceu aqui antes. Havia vestígios semelhantes nas paredes, bem como no chão, que foram explodidos em alguns locais, formando abrigos. Os soldados ainda não saíram da cidade, prontos para repelir outro ataque. Havia também pessoas comuns nas ruas, que aparentemente decidiram voltar para suas casas ou nunca como deixaram. Essas pessoas começaram a reconstruir como casas destruídas, ajudar-se mutuamente, trabalhando como uma equipe bem coordenada. Eles entendem ou sofrem um outro, entendem ou horror que passam, entendem em que situação estão, então não é surpresa que se ajudem e trabalhem juntos. A Rússia endireitou uma mochila de camuflagem atrás das costas e dirigiu-se para o centro da cidade. O russo veste um uniforme militar, como se já estiver pronto para qualquer momento para repelir um ataque de um hóspede não convidado que cobiçava a cidade. Ele esperava que seu traje não tivesse sido usado como pretendido. Esta cidade está pronta para tornar militantes livres. Ele não gostaria de repetir uma batalha mais recente por este pedaço de território. então não é surpresa que eles ajudem e trabalhem juntos. A Rússia endireitou uma mochila de camuflagem atrás das costas e dirigiu-se para o centro da cidade. O russo veste um uniforme militar, como está pronto um momento para repelir um ataque de um hóspede não convidado que cobiçava a cidade. Ele esperava que seu traje não tivesse sido usado como pretendido. Esta cidade está pronta para tornar militantes livres. Ele não gostaria de repetir uma batalha mais recente por este pedaço de território. então não é surpresa que eles ajudem e trabalhem juntos. A Rússia endireitou uma mochila de camuflagem atrás das costas e dirigiu-se para o centro da cidade. O russo veste um uniforme militar, como se já estiver pronto para qualquer momento para repelir um ataque de um hóspede não convidado que cobiçava a cidade. Ele esperava que seu traje não tivesse sido usado como pretendido. Esta cidade está pronta para tornar militantes livres. Ele não gostaria de repetir uma batalha mais recente por este pedaço de território. Ele esperava que seu traje não tivesse sido usado como pretendido. Esta cidade está pronta para tornar militantes livres. Ele não gostaria de repetir uma batalha mais recente por este pedaço de território. Ele esperava que seu traje não tivesse sido usado como pretendido. Esta cidade está pronta para tornar militantes livres. Ele não gostaria de repetir uma batalha mais recente por este pedaço de território.

De repente, um menino correu até o jovem. Ele era apenas uma criança. Seis anos de idade. Ele está vestindo uma camiseta leve e shorts. Seus grandes olhos castanhos olhavam para a Rússia com curiosidade com uma visão mais interessante.

 **\- Oi garoto, você quer alguma coisa? -** O jovem perguntou gentilmente, agachando-se na frente do menino.

 **\- Tio, você é militar, certo? -** Curiosamente perguntou o menino, olhando para a Rússia da cabeça aos pés.

**\- Sim, mas por que uma pergunta?**

**\- Nada, só queria olhar mais perto de quem defendeu nossa cidade. Eu quero crescer e me tornar militar também!**

**Sim. Você tem bons objetivos, eu acredito que você terá sucesso - o cara respondeu com um sorriso e deu um tapinha no topo da cabeça do menino. -** Espere um pouco.

Rússia se criou, retirando uma mochila, começou a procurar algo nela. Depois de alguns minutos, tire duas maçãs e uma barra de chocolate e dê para o menino, como um pequeno presente. O menino sorriu alegremente, aceitou os presentes e, agradeceu calorosamente a Rússia, correu para casa e o rapaz não deixou de sorrir, observando isso. Todas as crianças são inocentes, apesar de tudo o que está acontecendo ao redor. Nesses momentos, não está claro se você deseja alegar-se mais com corações puramente infantis ou odiar esses jogos políticos, por causa dos quais os inocentes são inoculados. Esses dois sentimentos evitavam esse mundo, cheio de crueldade e ganância. Rússia cerrou os dentes e franziu uma testa, voltando a caminhar. Esperar por ele e estar atrasado será um começo muito ruim. Após dez minutos de caminhada,

 **\- Síria! -** Gritou Rússia.

O cara, que ainda estava completamente oposto a um minuto atrás, começou a procurar uma fonte desse grito. Ele virou a cabeça de um lado para outro, sem saber exatamente de onde vinha o grão. O mesmo tinha ataduras nos olhos, então não é surpresa que ele não teve visto um cara se aproximar a uma curta distância. Rússia, no entanto, adicione um passo, dirigindo-se a um jovem que ainda estava um pouco confuso. Ele chamou novamente, ficando a poucos metros de distância. Agora, a Síria percebeu onde estava o som, virou-se bruscamente para voz, sorrindo tão alegre e feliz como o coração da Rússia.

 **\- Rússia! Fico feliz que você ainda pode vir até mim -** disse o jovem alegremente.

**\- Como eu não poderia vir? Temos caminhões com ajuda humanitária?**

**\- Ainda não, mas eles já foram vistos, então eles estão aqui em breve. Obrigado, Rússia, por continuar a me ajudar**

**\- Síria, eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar ou que está acontecendo com você. Fui obrigado a selecionar-lo.**

Síria e Rússia completaram estas frases com um aperto de mão firme. Os lábios do primeiro tremiam um pouco. Emoções enroladas em um caroço apertado que estava preso em algum lugar na garganta, não permitindo respirar com calma. Sua garganta estava se contraindo, como se o menino estivesse pronto para chorar a qualquer momento. O mais provável é que seja de tensão nervosa, que se acumulou por mais de uma semana. Síria não viu Rússia, mas ouviu a sua voz, sentiu a sua presença ao lado de todas as células do seu corpo. Ele é muito grato a ele. Se não fosse por ele, tudo poderia ser muito pior. Ajudou-o tantas vezes, enviando ajuda humanitária, estava pronto para ajudar na defesa do país, na libertação dos territórios ocupados. Foi Rússia que estendeu a mão para ele e imediatamente respondeu ao pedido de ajuda.

Ele ajudou desinteressadamente, curou feridas, acalmou, convenceu que tudo acabaria em breve e os dois veriam como tudo voltaria à vida. Rússia tornou-se o anjo da guarda para Síria. Ele sorriu para ele, deu uma mão em uma situação difícil, nunca condenou, estava lá, pronto para fornecer qualquer ajuda possível. E quando Síria ficou cego, deixando de ver qualquer coisa, tornou-se seus olhos. Ele o conduzia pela mão como uma criança pequena, ajudava em alguns assuntos do cotidiano, ensinava como viver com a falta de visão, ensinava braile, fazia tudo para que Síria não se sentisse inferior, vulnerável e limitado. Rússia repetia cada vez mais que faria tudo para que a visão retornasse novamente ao companheiro. Falava como um mantra que juntos veriam o céu noturno cheio de bilhões de estrelas, veriam o alvorecer dos territórios da Síria e suas cidades, veriam como a pomba da paz se aninharia ali.

E Síria acreditava em qualquer palavra do russo. Ele confiava nele como ele não confiava em ninguém. Ele estava pronto para virar as costas, sem medo de ser atingido. E no silêncio da noite, quando tudo estava em paz, Síria às vezes silenciosamente chorava. Lágrimas de tristeza e felicidade. A guerra o devastou por dentro, o devorou, e o quebrou. Mas ele encontrou alguém que conseguiu dissipar a escuridão impenetrável e a neblina que obscurecia seus olhos. A Rússia tornou-se uma luz, um farol e um apoio. _"Uma imagem apareceu para mim, que nunca mais esquece. Deixe-me ver, não me deixe ver. Mas posso ver claramente o seu rosto, os seus olhos, o seu sorriso, a sua figura. Obrigado a Deus por enviá-lo para mim "_ , às vezes Síria pensava em tais momentos, organizava sua gratidão na Rússia.

 **\- Ei, Síria, o que você está acontecendo? -** perguntou Rússia preocupada. **\- e onde está o mantenedor do acompanhamento?**

**Estou bem, Rússia. Tudo está bem. Estou feliz em te ver. Bem, e sobre o mantenedor. Eu estava com ele, mas ele saiu por um tempo, e de repente você apareceu quase no mesmo momento.**

Rússia suspirou irritado. Síria não deve ficar sozinho. Rússia suspirando virar-se para o companheiro, que acalmou e apenas escutou o barulho da cidade em recuperação.

**\- Devemos ir até a entrada da cidade para encontrar caminhões, mas ao mesmo tempo vamos discutir tudo o que aconteceu durante todo o tempo antes dos caminhos cruzados.**

**\- Sim claro.**

Rússia cautelosamente colocou a mão no ombro da Síria, abrindo-o um pouco, e conduzindo o jovem na direção certa, certificando-se de que ele não hesitou e caísse. Então eles estavam, lentamente, mas a Síria estava confortável. A Rússia controla suas ações, não deixando que ele se machuque por descuido, às vezes puxando-o para ele. E com o tempo, a mão do ombro migrava primeiro para o cotovelo e, em seguida, pegava completamente a mão da outra pessoa. Isso não afeta os camaradas, a Rússia muitas vezes teve que liderar a Síria pela mão dessa maneira, quando eles estavam pressionados ou estavam no campo de batalha, então não havia nada disso. Já era comum, embora no começo houvesse embaraço, vergonha e construção. Então, passo a passo, superando os metros da estrada, os jovens chegaram a um posto onde havia vários veículos militares à espera de comida. Onde os caminhões de caminhão se aproximam começaram a ser ouvidos. Suas silhuetas estavam cada vez mais próximas, comprando contornos mais claros. O vento continua a conduzir nuvens de poeira e areia, devido às quais era necessário abrir os olhos.

Nem o tempo mais glorioso se destacou neste dia. Alguns minutos depois, os caminhões entraram na cidade e causaram o descarregamento. Todos os que podem ajudar, os militares e os ajudados, como pessoas que recebem todas as coisas necessárias. Rússia também ajudou a tirar caixas pesadas de caminhão e colocar em outras mãos, para todas essas coisas e produtos que são distribuídos para pessoas. Síria também usa ajuda, mas infelizmente, é muito limitada. A cegueira limitou-o, como se amarrasse suas mãos e pés, impossibilitando ajudar seu próprio povo ao máximo. Mas, no entanto, o jovem persistentemente usa ajuda de alguma forma, descarregando caixas de caminhão para que ele possa sair mais rápido.

 **\- Síria coloque um pouco como caixas à esquerda. -** Rússia ajudou ou camarou gritando e não permitiu que fosse sustentável colocar uma caixa na outra.

Isso continuou por um tempo. Eles tiraram caixas de suprimentos e remédios que foram enviados por caminhões até os carros que estão vazios. Depois, houve uma etapa para distribuir todas essas coisas e produtos, fornecendo todos os habitantes dessa grande cidade. Síria e Rússia estavam sempre em algum lugar perto de um outro, não se separando por um longo tempo. Eles discutiram o estado das coisas, os planos para o futuro, os resultados do último mês e muito mais, às vezes brincando, desarmando uma situação e não permitindo que outro se deprimisse e se aborrecesse.

**\- Síria, envie vários caminhões com mantimentos, materiais de construção e remédios para algumas de suas cidades. Eles logo virão, então avise o seu pessoal para não ficar nervoso mais uma vez quando vir carros desconhecidos.**

**\- Rússia, não vale a pena! O que você já fez é suficiente. Tenho a vergonha de você me ajudar tanto e quase tanto. Se eu prometer, vou pagar por tudo quando esta guerra terminar. -** Síria ficou preocupado e recusou.

**\- Não seja bobo, Síria. Eu não vou levar de volta esses caminhões. Eu já os enviei. E não aceitarei pagamento por minha ajuda. Você acha que estou ajudando você por motivos mercenários?**

Rússia se esforçou dessa conversa. Ele só quer ajudar seu companheiro, aliado, amigo. Para o fato de que ele se tornou um irmão, e ainda mais consultado e próximo. Eles passaram por tanta coisa juntos ultimamente. Como Síria poderia pensar nisso? A federação ajudou sincero e desinteressadamente, não está esperando receber algo em troca. Ele ajudou a boa fé expressando apoio e o desejo de ajudar ou o problema de qualquer maneira possível. O sujeito da tensão crescente abre a mão da Síria, por causa do que sabia, percebendo que, talvez, toca suas palavras cruciais com o amigo. Ele virou na direção do seu aliado e abriu fracamente a mão de outra pessoa, colocando uma outra no ombro do outro.

 **\- Perdoe-me, Rússia, eu não queria o ofender ou o acusar de nada. Eu me sinto muito envergonhado. O montante que você coloca na ajuda militar e humanitária para mim é muito alto e atinge seu orçamento. Isso me deixa desconfortável. Quero fazer algo em troca de dinheiro, quando mais ou menos me recuperar dessa guerra -** Síria falou baixinho, inseguro. Ele parou de escolher e murchar.

 **\- Síria, realmente não vale a pena. Eu ficarei feliz se você ficar bem. Eu me preocupo com você, por causa disso, que eu te ajudo, -** Rússia suspirou e colocou a mão em cima do ombro da outra pessoa, parando no mesmo lugar. **\- Eu entendo o que é quando o caos está em seu território. Eu quero te apoiar. Então não pense nisso. Sim, e você pode usar muita mão de obra e recursos para recuperar totalmente a guerra, então não pense em nenhuma dívida. Então, uma única coisa que você vai pedir para trocar minha ajuda é a sua prosperidade. Floresça novamente, como uma flor de adenium no deserto. Concordado?**

 **\- Rússia, obrigado. Eu simplesmente não posso mostrar toda a minha gratidão a você! -** Síria sorriu, tremendo ligeiramente.

**\- e não precisa. Vamos melhor irmos para os nossos quartos. Temos que ir para outra cidade amanhã.**

**\- Rússia, você se importa se ficar comigo? Eu não quero ficar sozinho.**

**\- Não, eu absolutamente não me importo.**

Ele não importa, e não é a primeira vez que compartilhar um lugar para passar a noite com a Síria. Muitas vezes, dormimos lado a lado, em sacos de dormir, em um lado do outro, na mesma cama, nos braços um do outro. A princípio, eles eram simplesmente forçados a anunciar um outro ataque de ataque, ataque ou perigo de ataque, e então o relacionamento deles iniciado a mudar, e eles estavam prontos para dormir na mesma cama ou ao lado. A Rússia levou sua camarada a um dos edifícios, que quase não foi danificada pela guerra e foi um dos mais intactos. Como se a guerra não tivesse tocado. Hoje eles passam a noite lá, e amanhã na próxima cidade os aguardam, onde eles podem verificar sua condição, os moradores, bem como encontrar caminhões com ajuda humanitária e várias outras coisas solicitadas agora mais do que nunca. Sim, e ajudar com a restauração da cidade, se tiver tempo. O dia prometia ser rico. E agora estava escurecendo, ou lentamente, como se iniciasse rapidamente a descer, aproximando-se do horizonte. O céu gradualmente começa a se tornar amarelo-escuro, anunciando um rápido retorno-do-sol.

Síria e Rússia entraram no prédio e, depois de saudar ou receber, subiram para o quarto e último andar. A federação conduziu com perfeição seu companheiro pelas escadas, segurando o braço e o ombro, ou guiando. Síria obedientemente fez o que foi solicitado, confiando na Rússia. Então, embora devagar, eles subiram no andar certo e usaram o quarto para aquela noite. A federação liderou a Síria em um quarto e colocou em uma cama, e então deixou cair uma mochila de seus ombros perto da cama e começou a procurar por suas coisas para dormir. Um uniforme militar não é particularmente confortável, e é tão quente que é insuportável. Depois de alguns minutos, o cara conseguiu tirar uma camiseta e calças largas da mochila e colocá-las na cama.

**\- Síria, onde estão suas pertences?**

**\- Olhe perto da janela -** respondeu Síria, virando-se como se estivesse olhando ao redor da sala, apesar de sua cegueira. Era um hábito.

Rússia criou-se e foi até uma janela. De fato, uma mochila estava bem embaixo do peitoril da janela. O cara parece pela janela, distraído pela vista. Não havia vento, ou sufocamento encheu tudo, cada festa. Estava tão quente que ou seu involuntariamente apareceu na sua pele sob a forma de contas brilhantes. A Federação respira ou está cheia de poeira e areia. Esses lugares são tão familiares para quem ou parou de reagir tão intensamente ao clima local com seu calor, ar pesado e areia. O russo fechou os olhos, suspirou novamente e se afastou da janela, pegando uma mochila.

**\- Síria, você precisa de ajuda para pegar suas coisas?**

**\- Não, eu posso pegar sozinho.**

Rússia entregou uma mochila à Síria. O sujeito hesitou um pouco e começou a procurar como certas coisas. Bermuda solta e camiseta. Rússia Considera essas coisas e grava sua infância. Bermudas e uma camiseta semelhantes, mas uma bola de futebol e irmãos e irmãs. Eles jogavam descuidadamente, com muitas mesquinhas, que eram quase esquecidas. Era tão divertido. Agora dificilmente é possível repetir esse estágio da infância, quando não havia inimizade na família e todos eram amigáveis. Rússia sorriu tristemente, nostálgico. Agradável, mas uma lembrança tão amarga agora, se você se lembrar do que está acontecendo agora com o relacionamento dele com seus irmãos e irmãs. Mas Síria não pôde perceber isso, interrompeu o pensamento da Rússia, pedindo para colocar como coisas na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. De início,

 **\- Rússia, por favor, incline-se para mim, -** Síria perguntou baixinho, tirando a jaqueta.

Rússia tirou uma jaqueta quase idêntica aos seus ombros e, dobrando-a, colocou-a em uma cadeira. Ele está erguido como sobrancelhas com uma leve surpresa, sem entender o que era necessário nesse pedido, mas não começou a perguntar nada, tendo recebido o pedido de Síria. O cara ficou na frente do jovem e se inclinou para a forma que o seu queixo estava em algum lugar no nível da cabeça de outra pessoa. Talvez um pouco mais alto. A Rússia perguntou se sim, mas em vez de responder, ele sentiu que as mãos do outro não estavam sobre os seus sofridos. Um movimento suave, ligeiramente incômodo, mas tão pouco nos ombros, e depois como as mãos subiram mais acima, acariciando a pele do pescoço e gradualmente se movendo para as maçãs do rosto. Síria suspirou compulsivamente, um pouco nervoso. Ele criou-se um pouco acima da cama e beijou um bochecha do russo. Ele parecia estar esperando beijar outro lugar, mas não deu certo. Mas a Federação entende seu desejo e gentilmente se une aos lábios do outro em um beijo instável, apenas tocando seus lábios sem aprofundar ou beijar, e então colocou a mão em cima da bochecha do sírio. Rússia parecia dar uma oportunidade, nesse caso, parar e parar. Síria, por outro lado, mantém uma mão sobre a maçã do outro, enquanto uma outra abraçava-o pelo pescoço, tentando estar o mais próximo possível dele, agarrando-o a ele. Ele beijou os lábios de novo, mostrando uma iniciativa insignificante, tentando executar o beijo, mas não criou muita pressão, solicitando permissão de ações e mesmo tempo dando consentimento a qualquer ação do seu parceiro. Mas a Federação entende seu desejo e gentilmente se une aos lábios do outro em um beijo instável, apenas tocando seus lábios sem aprofundar ou beijar, e então colocou a mão em cima da bochecha do sírio. Rússia parecia dar uma oportunidade, nesse caso, parar e parar. Síria, por outro lado, mantém uma mão sobre a maçã do outro, enquanto uma outra abraçava-o pelo pescoço, tentando estar o mais próximo possível dele, agarrando-o a ele. Ele beijou os lábios de novo, mostrando uma iniciativa insignificante, tentando executar o beijo, mas não criou muita pressão, solicitando permissão de ações e mesmo tempo dando consentimento a qualquer ação do seu parceiro. Mas a Federação entende seu desejo e gentilmente se une aos lábios do outro em um beijo instável, apenas tocando seus lábios sem aprofundar ou beijar, e então colocou a mão em cima da bochecha do sírio. Rússia parecia dar uma oportunidade, nesse caso, parar e parar. Síria, por outro lado, mantém uma mão sobre a maçã do outro, enquanto uma outra abraçava-o pelo pescoço, tentando estar o mais próximo possível dele, agarrando-o a ele. Ele beijou os lábios de novo, mostrando uma iniciativa insignificante, tentando executar o beijo, mas não criou muita pressão, solicitando permissão de ações e mesmo tempo dando consentimento a qualquer ação do seu parceiro. e então colocou a mão em cima da bochecha do sírio. Rússia parecia dar uma oportunidade, nesse caso, parar e parar. Síria, por outro lado, mantém uma mão sobre a maçã do outro, enquanto uma outra abraçava-o pelo pescoço, tentando estar o mais próximo possível dele, agarrando-o a ele. Ele beijou os lábios de novo, mostrando uma iniciativa insignificante, tentando executar o beijo, mas não criou muita pressão, solicitando permissão de ações e mesmo tempo dando consentimento a qualquer ação do seu parceiro. e então colocou a mão em cima da bochecha do sírio. Rússia parecia dar uma oportunidade, nesse caso, parar e parar. Síria, por outro lado, mantém uma mão sobre a maçã do outro, enquanto uma outra abraçava-o pelo pescoço, tentando estar o mais próximo possível dele, agarrando-o a ele. Ele beijou os lábios de novo, mostrando uma iniciativa insignificante, tentando executar o beijo, mas não criou muita pressão, solicitando permissão de ações e mesmo tempo dando consentimento a qualquer ação do seu parceiro.

Rússia, após consentimento improvisado sem palavras, começou a agir com mais confiança, mas ainda com cautela e delicadeza, sem querer prejudicar alguma forma. Ele colocou a mão no ombro da Síria, pressionando-o um pouco, como sugerir que ele pode executar as costas. Síria obedientemente se deitou nas costas, não tirando a mão do rosto do russo, acariciando a pele com a polegar. Rússia suspirou compulsivamente e um pouco de tensão. Tal conexão ainda era muito rara para ele. Ele gentilmente toca as têmporas da Síria e as ataduras que estavam lá.

 **\- Permita-me, Síria? -** perguntou Rússia.

 **\- Sim, claro, -** respondeu Síria calmamente, sem resistir.

Rússia começou a desembrulhar como bandagens que escondem os olhos. Gradualmente, uma atadura cinza estava na cama, permitindo que você olhasse nos olhos do jovem. Uma pupila não era preta, mas pouco acinzentada, mas com íris permanente tão brilhante quanto antes da perda da visão. Marrom olhos vívidos. Anteriormente, eles espirravam luz. Agora ele se tornou mais desbotado, mas ainda queimado, como a esperança de um futuro brilhante, que o dono desses olhos ainda não perdeu. Rússia suspirou tristemente. Lamentou muito que não conseguiu impedir ou incidente quando a Síria ficou cego. O cara se sentiu culpado por isso. Se isso puder ser corrigido ...

 **\- Você tem olhos lindos -** disse Rússia em um sussurro, inclinando-se para o rosto de um lírio e beijando como pálpebras. **\- Eu juro, você vai voltar a ver de novo. Eu farei tudo por isso.**

Síria não disse nada, apenas se aproximou, abraçando-o. Ele acreditou. Ele acreditava com todo o seu coração nas palavras da Rússia. Deixe-o apenas estar próximo e o sujeito possa mover montanhas, novamente acreditando que o céu de seu país será sem nuvens e pacífico, como antes. Rússia resolve com cuidado como mãos do outro pescoço e, em seguida, levanta-se o jovem, colocando-o nos travesseiros para o que é confortável. A federação tirou sua camiseta e fez o mesmo com a Síria, que obedeceu a mostrar como mãos, ajudando a livrar-se desse elemento de roupa. Um toque suave no peito do outro, coberto de cicatrizações recentes, que duram menos de alguns meses. Traços desta guerra prolongada. Fez Síria estremecer, sentindo os dedos frios na sua pele. Afinal, sua pele é quente, às vezes até quente ao toque, mas seu parceiro tem exatamente o oposto, mesmo sem pior calor, sua pele é fria. Síria e Rússia gostam desses contrastes de temperatura, então o primeiro arqueou como costas para a mão do outro, que você clavícula até a cintura. A federação colocou os joelhos nos dois lados das pernas, e então se apoiou no pescoço deste, e beijou-se em algum lugar atrás da orelha.

Em resposta, foi um pequeno suspiro de ofensor. Os lábios também estavam frios. O próximo beijo caiu em toda a pele do pescoço. Nem uma única mordida, apenas beijos puros e suaves. As cicatrizes foram especialmente favorecidas, mas ainda cautelosas, por medo de dano e dor. Mas a Síria precisa respirar, abrir os olhos e recostar a cabeça no travesseiro, expondo o pescoço com mais força. Ele colocou como mãos nas costas do outro, coberto de velhas cicatrizes e novas cicatrizadas, gentilmente acariciando. Para isso, Rússia sorriu e beijou um canto dos lábios da Siria. Mãos quentes aqueceram suas costas. Sim, estava quente e quente, mas era familiar para a Síria, e a Rússia já estava adaptada, de modo que desfrutava do prazer das mãos quentes em suas costas frias.

Rússia soprou suavemente no ouvido do outro. Síria recebe o frieza que fez cócegas, mas apenas mais forte puxou seu parceiro para ele. Mãos quentes corrigidas pela caixa torácica, delineando, cada cicatrização e arranjo. A pele estava um pouco áspera, mas isso não é incomodou. A federação estava tirando as calças do sírio e jogando-as em algum lugar para trás, abrindo o corpo para outras futuras carícias. E eles não precisaram esperar muito. Lábios frios movidos do pescoço acariciando para uma clavícula. Ainda nenhuma mordida, apenas beijos e um pouco de vezes, como manchas avermelhadas deixadas, que desaparecem em poucos instantes, como se não estivessem lá. Uma federação lentamente passou a língua de um ombro para outro, deixando uma faixa brilhante de saliva. Síria estremeceu com essa ação e fez um gemido baixo, ligeiramente arqueado para frente. Quando não há visão, outros sentimentos são exacerbados. Então ou outro especialmente sensível a frio, cada toque e beijo. Síria simplesmente não sabia onde colocar como mãos em todas essas emoções e sensações. E a Rússia não era contra isso, foi tão longe com carinho, querendo se interessar por cada área da pele do outro.

A corrente de beijos baixou, movendo-se para o peito, que tinha uma longa cicatrização. O russo gentilmente beijou seu começo e lentamente, começou, beijou esse traço da guerra, parando-o apenas quando toda a superfície da cicatriz foi escolhida. E Síria apenas baixou o prazer, que parecia envolver-se da cabeça aos pés, forçando todos os pensamentos. Não havia nada sombrio na sua cabeça, nenhum medo restou. Esquecendo ou horror da guerra por esses momentos. Síria foi esquecido nesse prazer, querendo sentir o alívio e a paz por menos de alguns minutos. A Rússia contribuiu para isso, mergulhando-o mais profundamente nessa piscina, pronta para fazer tudo, se ao menos o menino se sentisse melhor no seu coração, se ao menos pudesse respirar com prazer e calma além de dor e horror. Rússia não o deixouará ofender.

A Federação colocou como mãos frias no lado da cara, causa arrepios, e ele se agarra ao peito novamente, mudando para os mamilos. Lentamente, dolorosamente, causa um tremor no corpo flexível. Mas no momento seguinte, seus lábios se fecham no mamilo, levando-o à boca, gentilmente, sem morder muito. Uma mesma ação foi repetida com outro. Neste momento, a Rússia estava acariciando os lados e o estômago do sírio, sem parar como carícias no peito. Tudo o que veio da Síria, foi um gemido e suspiros ruidosos. O prazer era que ele só queria afogar nele por muitas horas e não sentia mais nada. E Rússia não parou, aproveitando os gemidos e os olhos de outro espírito de prazer. Ele lidera o caminho de pequenos beijos no peito até a barriga, concentrando a atenção nele. Beijou-o mais devagar, fazendo cócegas com sua respiração, sugando sua pele. Traços de saliva brilhavam à luz de todo o sol poente. Rússia esfregou um bochecha contra o estômago do outro e mordeu delicadamente a pele leitosa *, de modo que uma marca de mordida logo começou a desaparecer, sem deixar nenhum machucado.

Síria já estava excitada até o limite, e um sussurro indistinto em sua língua nativa voou de sua boca. Ele engoliu em seco, arquivando-se sob os beijos ternos da Rússia. Na sua cabeça, finalmente, não houve um único pensamento sonoro. Síria estava moralmente cansado por causa dessa guerra. Isso o fez se contrair, para sempre tenso e nervoso. Agora você pode relaxar e deixar de olhar para trás, esperando pelo inimigo. Ao lado dele estava apenas o que salva esse abismo. Aquele que não foi uma ou duas vezes está à mão para ajudar. A Síria voltou a si mesma quando sentiu a roupa de baixo ser puxada dele. Ah, como ele gostaria de ver o rosto da Rússia! Mas a falta de visão não deu, então ele teve que se concentrar no toque e na audição. Havia um batimento cardíaco rápido nos seus ouvidos, e na boca tudo estava seco pelo esforço. Essa lentidão causou excitação e desejos insuportáveis. Ele queria abraçar e afogar-se em seu parceiro, neste doce pecado.

Rússia, notando como Síria, mordeu ou lábio e se mexeu na cama, selecione uma alteração e apresente a primeira onda de prazer. Então, sem demora, uma palma áspera estava no membro já em pé. Síria estremeceu com esta ação e não manteve um gemido curto. Apenas coisas mais fortes começaram a aparecer na virilha. E uma Federação não iria atrasar isso. A mão várias vezes andou da base até a cabeça. Os dedos acariciaram como guirlandas salientes, pressionados ou prepúcio para trás, liberando mais espaço para carícias. Dessas ações, Síria choramingou baixinho, arqueando como costas, substituindo por afeição. Nesse momento, a Rússia sorriu gentilmente. Excitação estava comendo-o por dentro, mas o desejo de afogar ou sírio nessa felicidade doce e tão quente era mais forte. Sim, e esses gemidos, sussurros e respiração ruidosas causam uma onda de desejo que já transbordou. Uma federação inclinada para membro, um princípio apenas tocando seus lábios na cabeça. Uma língua fria percorreu a pele tenra e sensível, arrepios e prazeres ainda maiores, com contraste de temperatura. Então, a língua percorreu todo o comprimento da cabeça até a base, passando pelas veias, girando ao redor da uretra. Depois de alguns movimentos circulares, o indivíduo leva a cabeça à boca, continuando a acariciá-la jà ali, afundando lentamente, engolindo mais fundo. Então, a língua percorreu todo o comprimento da cabeça até a base, passando pelas veias, girando ao redor da uretra. Depois de alguns movimentos circulares, o indivíduo leva a cabeça à boca, continuando a acariciá-la jà ali, afundando lentamente, engolindo mais fundo. Então, a língua percorreu todo o comprimento da cabeça até a base, passando pelas veias, girando ao redor da uretra. Depois de alguns movimentos circulares, o indivíduo leva a cabeça à boca, continuando a acariciá-la jà ali, afundando lentamente, engolindo mais fundo.

Rússia teve que tentar engolir completamente o membro. O russo relaxa a garganta, deixando a cabeça mais fundo e pressionando dentro de si o desejo de criar um objeto estranho, quando o reflexo do voo se sente. Mas Rússia continuou abaixar e levantar a cabeça, depois mergulhou completamente o membro em sua boca, acariciou sua língua, depois soltou-o frio cativo na boca. Síria estava se curvando, abrindo compulsivamente como mãos nos ombros do outro, sem saber onde colocar emoções. Apenas altos gemidos e sussurros saíram dos lábios. Essas manipulações com sua dignidade evocam uma gama de emoções nele. Foi irreal legal. Esse prazer carnal ficou fora de equilíbrio, deixando apenas o desejo. Ele não aguentou por muito tempo. Depois de alguns minutos, a voz do sírio de repente se interrompe com o grito mais alto. Rússia engoliu um líquido branco, olhando para o seu trabalho. Síria estava vermelha de excitação, os lábios estavam mordidos, ou tremia o orgasmo e as mãos se moviam para os lençóis.

Enquanto Síria estava se recuperando, Rússia subiu sua mochila, se aposentando de um modo conservador. O farfalhar e a embalagem foram movimentadas nas profundezas da mochila. Minuto de atraso, para tirar as calças com roupas íntimas e colocar um contraceptivo, e a Rússia voltou para a cama, sentado na frente das pernas do outro. Porra, desta vez ele esqueceu o lubrificante, bem, bem, é esse o motivo da maneira antiga. O russo pressionou levemente os dedos com saliva e colocou um dedo no anel de músculos, pressionando levemente. O dedo estava frio, de modo que ou se abre, impedindo a penetração. Síria, nesse momento, mas quase impossível de relaxar, para facilitar essa preparação e passar rapidamente para o próximo estágio. O orgasmo já recomendado, deixando para trás um sabor muito leve, expresso em um tremor quase imperceptível.

Logo o segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro. Eles se separaram em diferentes direções, como tesouras, acariciando as paredes macias. Síria reagiu a essa preparação, misturado com afeto, com um gemido baixo e o membro que começou a derramar novamente. Ele estendeu a mão em algum lugar à sua frente. E Rússia entendeu seu desejo, aproximando-se do jovem, pairando sobre ele, permitindo-se abraçar e apertar. Síria abraçou o cara pelo pescoço, agarrando-se a ele, e começou a cobrir o pescoço, os ombros e a clavícula com pequenos beijos frequentes, como se estivesse em retribuição por todo o prazer dado. Que os beijos fossem frequentes e pequenos, mas sinceros e sensuais.

Depois de alguns minutos de preparação completa, a Rússia retira os dedos de dentro do outro e retira os quadris. Um beijo suave nos lábios, distraindo uma atenção e penetração lenta no interior. Centímetro por centímetro, não um movimento repentino. Graças à preparação, ao preservativo e à penetração lenta, Síria não sentiu dor, apenas uma sensação de plenitude e uma aproximação reduzida. Ele abraçou a Rússia com força, aconchegando-se a ele, enfiando o nariz no seu pescoço, respirando pesadamente. A federação parou, deixando o sírio se acostumar com isso, mas ele não foi necessário, ele estava pronto. Síria balançou os quadris, fazendo o primeiro teste, dizendo que já está pronto e não deve esperar mais. E Rússia precisa disso. Ele colocou o braço ao redor da cintura com uma mão e com outro ele manteve o quadril, e não instante a seguir ele começou a empurrar. Lento mas profundo. O membro entrou preparado e quase saiu durante o movimento inverso. Síria a partir disso mordeu os lábios e lamentou baixinho, sentindo cada impulso na próstata. Foi incrivelmente bom. Mas foi incrivelmente lento. Sim, é agradável para arrepiar todo o corpo, mas o ritmo lento só pode ser fornecido à beira, não é permitido obter o permitido. Então, o cara começou a pressionar para frente, buscando sentir os impulsos mais profundos, tentando aumentar o ritmo. mas o ritmo lento só traz à beira, não permite obter ou usar. Então, o cara começou a pressionar para frente, buscando sentir os impulsos mais profundos, tentando aumentar o ritmo. mas o ritmo lento só traz à beira, não permite obter ou usar. Então, o cara começou a pressionar para frente, buscando sentir os impulsos mais profundos, tentando aumentar o ritmo.

 **\- Ah, Rússia, eu te imploro ... -** Síria sussurrou suavemente entre o próximo gemido surdo. **\- Mais rápido.**

Era incrivelmente embaraçoso, mas a sensação de como o nó do orgão se aproximava não seria desactivado, tornando-se uma sacudida tão lenta apenas a mais densa e ardente, fazendo com que o desejo de obter mais se tornasse mais forte que a vergonha . E Rússia aceitou o pedido, acelerando, deixando de fazer tais coisas, tornando-as mais rápidas e mais nítidas. Ele descontroladamente abre uma coxa do outro, se estiver com prazer na cabeça, como seu parceiro. Pode haver hematomas na coxa na semana seguinte, mas nem a Rússia nem a Síria percebem isso. Quando estava quente até o limite, os corpos se esfregavam em outros, ambos estavam cobertos de suor, todas as sensações, todos os sentimentos são tensos, como cordas. Mas esse prazer carnal não duraria muito tempo. Os tremores experimentais-se apenas mais e mais fortes, levando o corpo para outra cama, que caiu sob essa pressão. Síria estava arquivando, abrindo ou ombro do outro e gemendo alto, ocasionalmente, se transformando em notas de dinheiro. Ele beijou os ombros e o pescoço do outro, sem saber onde colocar emoções e sentimentos, querendo dar carinho em resposta a todo esse prazer. A sensação de um orgasmo se aproxima, causa batimentos cardíacos trêmulos e freqüentes. O momento mais doce da intimidade. Quando mais alguns movimentos e a tão esperada onda de prazer podem cobrir com a cabeça. Tudo aumenta para impossibilidade. O corpo é mais sensível às vezes, como emoções são mais brilhantes. sem saber onde colocar emoções e sentimentos, procurar dar carinho em resposta a todo esse prazer. A sensação de um orgasmo se aproxima, causa batimentos cardíacos trêmulos e freqüentes. O momento mais doce da intimidade. Quando mais alguns movimentos e a tão esperada onda de prazer podem cobrir com a cabeça. Tudo aumenta para impossibilidade. O corpo é mais sensível às vezes, como emoções são mais brilhantes. sem saber onde colocar emoções e sentimentos, procurar dar carinho em resposta a todo esse prazer. A sensação de um orgasmo se aproxima, causa batimentos cardíacos trêmulos e freqüentes. O momento mais doce da intimidade. Quando mais alguns movimentos e a tão esperada onda de prazer podem cobrir com a cabeça. Tudo aumenta para impossibilidade. O corpo é mais sensível às vezes, como emoções são mais brilhantes.

Rússia rosnou suavemente, martelou no outro, tão bonito, apesar das cicatrizes e ataduras, no corpo. Paixão destruída ou autocontrole, parando, desligando a cabeça. Uma ternura com que cara entregou seu parceiro foi substituído por apaixonado, cheio de pontos de desejo que tiraram ou são dos pulmões, bem como o horror do mundo real que estava comendo sua mente. Agora, na cabeça, não há nada além de prazer e, em seu coração, toda a sensação de amor e desejo de proteger o seu sol florescido. Rússia, não esquecendo de beijos no pescoço, ombros e rosto de um sírio. Cada recurso foi escolhido com cautela, mas apesar disso, beijos ardentes. Síria não era contra, apenas pressionado para encontrar-lo, beijando abruptamente os pacientes e a clavícula do outro, mordendo a pele fria algumas vezes. O sírio estava gemendo em sua voz, abraçando ou torso da Rússia com os pés e movendo-se sem tempo com seus solavancos. A federação colocando a mão no membro do outro e movendo-se rapidamente, apenas acelerando o orgasmo de um sírio. Então, em poucos minutos desse sexo apaixonado, a Rússia abruptamente, incapaz de conter, mordeu Síria no ombro e terminou com um rugido gutural, pela última vez que levou o membro para o interior do outro. Síria resistiu um pouco mais. Depois de alguns movimentos irregulares no seu pênis, ele se inclina e se derrama após um grito curto. pela última vez que levou o membro para o interior do outro. Síria resistiu um pouco mais. Depois de alguns movimentos irregulares no seu pênis, ele se inclina e se derrama após um grito curto. pela última vez que levou o membro para o interior do outro. Síria resistiu um pouco mais. Depois de alguns movimentos irregulares no seu pênis, ele se inclina e se derrama após um grito curto.

Rússia desmoronou ao lado da Síria. A respiração diminuiu em ambos, o coração batendo muito rapidamente, rendendo-se aos ouvidos. Síria tremia de sensações. Ele lentamente se arrasta até o parceiro e se acomoda no peito, colocando a orelha no lugar onde o coração estava. O batimento cardíaco estava confuso, irregular e muito rápido. A Rússia usa para recuperar ou liberar um vídeo, mas isso não impede o inicio de um acariciar na cabeça do sírio. Ele parou para o ombro do outro e deixou uma mordida, que deixou em um ataque de paixão.

 **\- Síria, eu te mordi com força? -** perguntou Rússia.

 **\- Não, tudo bem. Eu gostei, então não se preocupe, -** Síria respondeu, dissipando os medos do russo.

Síria tocou uma marca de mordida no seu ombro e passou os dedos por ela com um sorriso. Será um bom lembrete desta noite maravilhosa. Normalmente, depois de fazer sexo, não há vestígios perceptíveis, já que a Rússia não quer deixar marcas que normalmente são colocadas dolorosamente. Embora a Síria não se importe, permaneça após essas noites traços de sua proximidade. O sírio entra no nariz do parceiro, cobrando os olhos, para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de outros instantes. E Rússia não era contra isso, então ele apenas colocou sua mão nas costas do sírio, gentilmente acariciando como cicatriza. Um olhar foi lançado na janela aberta, atrás do qual o crepúsculo estava caindo. Milhares e milhares de estrelas se iluminam no céu, e a lua cheia complementa essa imagem. O calor tornou-se mais fraco, o vento quase parou de soprar e espalhar areia ao redor. Dormia na cidade depois de um longo dia de trabalho completo. Rússia escutou. Tão quieto apenas a respiração irregular da Síria destruir esse silêncio.

 **\- Rússia, por favor me dê sua mão, -** Síria perguntou de repente em sua voz rouca.

Rússia indignado Exibindo para Síria, mas, com um grupo de seleção de ombros, ele pegou a mão de seu parceiro. No começo, Síria simplesmente abre a mão do outro, sentindo alguma incerteza sobre o que ele queria. O sírio suspirou mais e mostrou a cabeça abaixo do peito do russo. Ele olhou na direção da Rússia, não exatamente olhando nos olhos dele, e, pegando outra mão mais confortavelmente, puxou-a para o rosto, beijando-se como costas da mão. Síria beijou com ternura e gratidão claramente perceptível. Havia um sorriso nos lábios dele. Rússia parece surpresa. Foi um pouco embaraçoso, mas a Rússia não conseguiu quebrar a onda de sentimentos da Síria.

 **\- Obrigado Rússia. Obrigado por tudo, -** o sírio sussurra.

**\- Síria, o que eu fiz não vale uma gratidão. Eu não fiz nada parecido. Mas eu prometo que você vai tirar esse inferno e voltar a enxergar.**

**\- Eu acredito em você, Rússia. Eu acredito. Mas ainda sou muito grato a você.**

Rússia abraçou a Síria, pressionando-o contra o peito e entrando-o no alto da sua cabeça. Síria abraçou-o de volta, pressionando uma bochecha contra o peito dele. Então eles adormeceram, abraçando um ao outro. Confiança, amor e entretenimento mútuo, criação e ligação de seu relacionamento, que floresceu durante a guerra, como uma gota de neve nos dias mais frios do início da primavera.

**Author's Note:**

> Pele branca leitosa* - sim, nem todos os árabes têm uma pele escura. Há quem tenha pele branca.  
> Tenho dito que Rússia e fria. Ou seja, ele tem a pele fria da cabeça aos pés, mesmo se ele vai estar no forno, ele não vai mudar. Se no inverno aquecemos nossas mãos, respiramos ar quente em nossas mãos, então se a Rússia fizer isso, então ele vai respirar ar frio, não ar quente. Mas Síria é sempre quente, mesmo que seja em um monte de neve. Não, eles não podem congelar e evaporar, mas ao toque sua pele continua a estar com uma certa temperatura. Outros países têm uma experiência semelhante. Por exemplo, os países do norte da Europa são os mesmos que Rússia. Eles são frio. E os países africanos são os mesmos que Síria. Eles são quentes. Sim, uma cabeça muito estranha, mas eu não posso me ajudar.


End file.
